


the best moments happen at three a.m.

by hearteyeslesbian



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing on the Roof, M/M, evan's a dork, jared thinks he's cool, sleepover, they're in sophomore year so this was before that whole connor thing, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyeslesbian/pseuds/hearteyeslesbian
Summary: i'm really just procrastinating on my other fic jfcone of those totally platonic sleepovers at evan's houseevan's too curious for his own good





	the best moments happen at three a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at three a.m. so just bear that in mind

“jared?”

  
“what?”

  
“have you ever kissed anyone?”

  
“what?” jared rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

  
“kissed someone. have you, you ever done it?” evan’s voice got slowly quieter as he inquired. jared could see that he had been lying awake for hours, his eyes still bright and wide.

  
jared sighed. he turned and sat up on the uncomfortable air mattress heidi had blown up for him, slipping on his glasses. evan was settled on the living room couch, slightly above him. “well, i mean, why?”

  
“why, what?” okay, so maybe evan wasn't as awake as he seemed.

  
“why do you want to know? i mean, have you?”

  
“what?” evan was distressed.

  
“ohmyfuckinggod.” jared was tired of this conversation and it had just started.

  
“well, no? not really. well, actually… actually not at all. no. i haven't.” it was dark except for the light coming in from the open bathroom door and moonlight streaming through the blinds, but jared could still see the faintest blush across evan’s cheeks. the poor kid was embarrassed.

  
“well, in that case, yes.” jared considered the conversation over and buried his head in his pillow.

  
“how?” evan got off the couch and clumsily moved to sit right on jared’s legs, signaling that the conversation was, in fact, not over.

  
“oh, god, dude!” jared yelped as his legs were crushed by evan’s weight. he quickly sat up again and pulled his knees in.

  
“jared! shh… you'll wake up my mom,” evan whisper-screamed. now that he had room, he stretched out and leaned back on his palms.

  
jared had to admit evan looked kind of cute. in a weird, dorky, way. his pajamas were slightly too small for him, (almost everything he owned was either too big or small,) and his hair was mussed up, making him look more laid back than he usually did. but he was an idiot. “you're an idiot.”

  
“well, she will.” the blonde boy laughed some.

  
“yeah, sure. maybe we should be quiet, which means you get back on your own fucking bed, and go to sleep!” jared was irritable at night. or, he guessed it was morning now. he glanced at the analog clock that had been on the wall since his first time at evan’s house, and it confirmed his suspicions, reading 2:56 a.m.

  
“you never answered, uh, my question.” he grinning like a stupid, adorable, idiot.

  
“it's probably because you sat on my legs and broke three bones with your ass.”

  
“ok, well, are you going to now? um, answer it? i mean, it's okay if you don't, but, uh, can you?” he inched closer to jared.

  
“jesus. fine. but on one condition.” jared smirked.

  
“what? okay, uh, what is it?” evan leaned in even more, so jared could feel his gentle breaths.

  
“next time, i get the couch.”

  
“okay? yeah, i mean, okay. sure. deal.”

  
“good.” jared was holding on to every last moment that evan was close to him; it didn't happen often. “it was on a school bus.”

  
“a school bus?” evan was mystified.

  
“yeah. it was on the way home from camp, this summer. this guy named marty. sounds dorky, right?” jared nervously anticipated evan's reaction to this well-played-off lie. he had never kissed anyone on a bus. or anywhere else, for that matter.

  
“oh.”

  
“it was a boy?” evan looked down but didn't move away.

  
“yeah.”

  
“oh. that's… um, that's cool. i'm not, like, homophobic, or anything, don't worry, i just, wow. a boy. a boy.” the words tumbled out of his mouth, but jared knew he just had no clue what to say. and that was okay.

  
“dude, calm the fuck down. you're gonna wake up your mom. i'm gay. it's fine. i've known since i was ten.” that part was true. the one thing jared had always been sure of was that.

  
“yeah. that's nice. that you know, i mean, that you know. i don't, uh, i don't know. if i'm gay. maybe i am... or something. i think i like boys. but, i just…” evan continued his rambling but jared ignored it because this confession was the thing that made him forget what time it was and just take in the fact that evan liked boys.

  
“why are you asking? about kissing. it's not a big deal that you haven't yet. only assholes care about that.” jared was going somewhere with this. evan’s confession had stirred his confidence.

  
“well, i guess, uh, i thought, if you aren't weirded-out by this, or whatever, maybe… it's stupid, but…”

  
“dude, just fucking say it.”

  
“maybe i, i could kiss you? sorry. never mind, it's stupid and we should… i'm gonna go to sleep.” evan scrambled back up to the couch, but before he could, he felt a cold hand around his ankle.

  
“ev, wait. turn around,” jared commanded. evan obeyed. the hand stayed on his ankle.  
“you can say no. i’m fine.” evan wasn't as good as jared was at lying.

  
“well, you didn't give me a fucking chance to say no.”  
their voices had slowly but surely gone above a whisper.

  
“sorry, i--”

  
“i wasn't going to. i was going to say yes. if the offer still stands,” jared’s voice wavered unwillingly as he cocked his eyebrow.

  
“okay.” evan sat back down and his ankle was released.

  
“but not here.” jared stood, rather quickly.

  
“what? jared, it's late, and my mom---” he tried to pull the shorter boy back down.

  
“we’re not leaving the house, dumbass. not technically. grab a coat and throw me one, it's really fucking cold. i’ll look for a way up.” jared walked out of the room with an uncharacteristically light tread.

  
“up? jared, the roof? no, mom will hear and…” evan complained but complied. he grabbed a camp hoodie for himself and a sweatshirt he got at a science fair for jared. he leant down to make sure it smelt fine, and then followed jared out the back door.

  
“there's, ah, a tree. i think, if you give me a boost, we can get up,” jared’s voice resonated in the cool, quiet, december morning.

  
“okay? uh, here.” evan handed the sweatshirt to jared and felt their hands touch underneath it for a split second. and then the moment was gone and he was slipping on the hoodie.

  
“come on.”

  
“what do… how, um, where should i put my hands?” evan didn't know how to give someone a boost, obviously.

  
“okay, it's not a prom dance, dummy. i'll just, uh, climb on your back? that will work. yeah, so…” it took a couple minutes of groaning and swearing, but eventually jared ended up on evan’s shoulders. “okay, can you, maybe, move closer to the tree? that might help.”

  
“yeah, um.”

  
it was a long and hard process and they were both panting and sweating profusely when it was done, but jared was on the tree, just a foot or two away from the roof of the small house.

  
“okay, you're gonna have to trust me, which i know will be so incredibly hard for you. i'm gonna pull you up. ready?” jared made sure he had proper balance before reaching his arms out. hopefully evan was tall enough.

  
“sure?” it's sounded like a question. “yes.” he grabbed jared’s wrist, and with sounds of exertion, evan was gradually being pulled up the tree.

  
“your hands are so sweaty,” jared got out between grunts. though, he had to admit, he enjoyed holding evan’s hands. or, wrists, more like.

  
when evan was finally perched in the tree, that now felt much smaller than it had looked, they stopped to regain energy.

  
“you know, this is a whole lotta work for one stupid kiss.” jared sighed. sitting in a tree wasn't comfortable, and he felt bark scraping up his exposed ankles.

  
“it was your, your idea.” evan looked worried and jared cursed himself.

  
“no, i was joking. it's fine. come on,” jared beckoned him onto a strong limb and eventually the roof. he grabbed the taller boy’s hands, not minding the moistness.

  
they sat on a ledge above evan’s back porch. his backyard was littered with discarded soccer balls, frisbees, hobbies long come and gone.

  
“you, um, you look good. in that, uh, my sweatshirt. i like it,” evan said slowly and unsurely.

  
“wow! evan, did you really just flirt with me? comment on my appearance? how cute i look? color me surprised,” jared teased and jabbed evan in the stomach. he was flustered under his cool chuckle.

  
“whatever.” a pale pink flooded evan’s face. “how do you do it?”

  
“oh my fucking god, evan. you gotta keep me in the loop here.” jared could feel evan’s hand pulling away, but he kept it firm in his grasp.

  
“kiss someone. i don't… i'm not like you. i can’t just, just do something. not even think of it at all,” he confessed, staring intently at a squirrel crawling along his fence.

  
“yeah, well, it takes years of experience and a natural flair to be this cool. i'm not sure you have what it takes.” jared scooted closer to the boy he had adored for years.

  
“oh.”

  
“it's a joke, dork.” jared moved his hand up to evan's chin, moving it so they were making eye contact. “i've wanted to do this for a long time.”

  
“oh.”

  
“you know, the english language is composed of more words than one. i'm not sure you're aware.” he licked his lips and glanced down at evan’s.

  
“oh?” evan smiled a goofy fucking smile that made jared melt. he had such strong feelings for this boy, this stupid, sensitive,  
compassionate boy. this boy who had a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose that jared had once tried to count. this boy who really just fucking responded with “oh”, in question form.

  
jared leaned in and kissed him. it was clumsy and awkward and evan’s lips were chapped and too still, (it was obvious this was their first time,) but it was amazing and his heart was exploding into a multitude of colorful fireworks. and then he pulled away.

  
“you fucking suck at this, hansen."

  
“you're a jerk.”

  
jared leaned in again, and this time, it lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be out of character?? i honestly have no idea but i have school in three hours so i'm just posting it
> 
> thanks for reading :)) if you liked it please consider leaving kudos and/or comments bc they make my day but you don't have to ik it's a pain


End file.
